Metropolis Volume 5
Volume 5 of Metropolis. Allusions Part 13 *Martha moves back to the farm to help care for Conner. *Lionel has become blind from the incident with the Cyborg Superman just like his Earth-1 counterpart after the hurricane. *Zod explained his backstory to Brainiac as a way to help him understand this more subtle attack on Clark and the League. *Zod has Ra's al Ghul revive Faora's clone as a way to fix his mistake as well as having Faora's wraith possess her body. *The invasion of the pit is flashed back to before Ra's revived Bane for Talia. *Bane then faces Batman, Green Arrow, and Superman in his more traditional mask and utilizing Venom that bulks his body up like in Arkham Asylum. *Bane's defeated the way he was in the DCAU where Batman stabs Bane's control device before Bane could break his back, causing an overload before Bane pulls out the tube. *The episode is based heavily on the episode of the same name from Superman the Animated series. *Clark Kent's reason for his disappearance is elaborated on during an interview with the suit wearer. Part 14 *The Green Lantern film is used as the backstory for Green Lantern and Sinestro. *Selina's faux work for Shrek is akin to their relationship in Batman Returns, though this is revealed to be a ruse. *Shrek is revealed to have been an old cohort of Bob Rickman. *Selina is shoved out of the building in the same similar fashion to Batman Returns, though quickly being able to save herself and leave with Batman. *Bob Rickman's story is explained by Superman to Catwoman. *Kyle's still an artist following Rickman's death, and his work seems to be improving. *Talia's disguise as Miranda Tate is brought up, but Talia's already changed her fingerprints to avoid being recognized as her. Part 15 *The hotel Sportsmaster and Cheshire attack is the same one from The Dark Knight Rises. *Jade and Roy have a conversation similar to Bruce and Selina's in The Dark Knight Rises. *Angel Rojas from The Batman is used as the police chief. *Two-Face is revealed to have survived the fall from The Dark Knight, being put in extreme isolation and developing a split personality between his old self and Two-Face. *Two-Face and Harvey also argue with themselves the way they did in Arkham City. *Bruce has a nightmare similar to the Batman the animated series episode, Two-Face. *Bane's reveal of Two-Face's murders and his temporary takeover of Gotham are both mentioned repeatedly. *Gordon is judged by Two-Face for Rachel's death in The Dark Knight. *Harvey also uses Gordon's actions during The Dark Knight Rises to defend him while Two-Face uses Gordon's actions in The Dark Knight to condem him. *Like in The Dark Knight, Batgirl and Scion take out Two-Face as he flips his coin. *Artemis is revealed to have been recently born. *Outside, Conner runs around with a cape around his neck the way Clark did as a small child in Man of Steel. *It's revealed by Lana that Oliver has taken up his counterpart from the Arrowverse's catchphrase. Characters Main Characters *Clark Kent *Conner Kent *Kara Kent *Tess Mercer *Brainiac *Zod *Faora *Chloe Sullivan *Lois Lane *Bruce Wayne *John Blake *Barbara Gordon *Ra's al Ghul *Talia al Ghul *Oliver Queen *Roy Queen Supporting Characters *Conner Jonathan Kent (7/9) *Krypto (5/9) *Martha Kent (5/9) *Alfred Pennyworth (5/9) *Lana Queen (5/9) *Selina Kyle (4/9) *Helena Kyle (4/9) *James Gordon (3/9) *Lionel Luthor (Earth-2) (2/9) *Helena Bertinelli (2/9) *Jade Nguyen (2/9) *John Henry Irons (1/9) *Jax-Ur (1/9) *Lana Lang (1/9) *Cat Grant (1/9) *Angela Chan (1/9) *Lucy Lane (1/9) *Harvey Dent (1/9) *Bane (1/9) *Thomas Wayne (1/9) *Martha Wayne (1/9) *Rachel Dawes (1/9) *Angel Rojas (1/9) *Hal Jordan (1/9) *Thaal Sinestro (1/9) *Artemis Crock (1/9) *Lawrence Crock (1/9) *Vic Sage (1/9) Minor Characters *Dennis Bugie *Becky Bugie *Max Shrek *Kyle Tippet Links *''To be added.'' Category:Smallville Category:Metropolis Category:Metropolis Season 3 Category:Metropolis Volume 5